


Don't

by afragileheart



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afragileheart/pseuds/afragileheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets off the bus to find none other than Mickey Milkovich waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope the characters aren't too OOC, I tried my best! I hope you enjoy!

"I didn't come back for you," he said, voice unwavering, "I came back for my family."

Ian's eyes bore into Mickey's. The Milkovich's mirrored the hurt in his own. Mickey had no right to be upset, it was his fucking fault Ian left. He was about to tell the prick off when Mickey sighed and whispered something that made Ian's heart stop. 

He heard it, though it was barely audible, "I need you."

He looked at Mickey with cold eyes, and spat at him sardonically, "You have great timing, Mick." 

Suddenly the dark-haired boy shoved him against the wall. "Ian," he breathed, clearly struggling. Mickey felt defeated, his entire body aching. 

"Ian," he said louder, with more conviction. "Fucking listen and shut the hell up. You're not an idiot like I am. I'm a motherfucking moron for letting you get on that deathtrap disguised as a bus in the first place. You better fucking be listening Gallagher," he half-begged, half-warned. As he looked up into the redhead's eyes, Mickey could tell he was losing him. 

"GALLAGHER!" He screamed desperately. 

"Get off of me Mickey, I'm not dealing with this. Not again," the redhead said, tears threatening to fall. Ian had to look away as he attempted to push Mickey off of him, but the harder he pushed, the more Mickey leaned into him, using all of his deadweight to keep the Gallagher in place. 

"Jesus Christ, Ian, just fucking listen. I'm being pussy enough already, just let me try to explain." He took a deep breath and felt relief once he saw that Ian had stationed himself against the wall, seeming to be preparing for the worst. 

Mickey felt his eyes sting, there was no use in fighting the tears anymore. The same tears that had been attempting to claw their way out of his dead eyes ever since the day Terry had caught them together. He heard Ian suck in a sharp intake of breath, obviously surprised. A Milkovich never cries. 

"When you told me that you were enlisting, I... I... There aren't even fucking words to explain how I felt that day. Part of me couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. When you walked out the door, I expected to see you the next day, changing your mind and coming back to me like you always fucking do. I was waiting to see your pretty little ass prancing around the Southside. But I didn't. Days went by and you didn't fucking show up. Days, weeks, fucking months, Gallagher. MONTHS." 

Mickey was screaming now, not giving a fuck about who was around to hear. "I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW WHETHER YOU WERE DEAD OR ALIVE! EVERY FUCKING DAY I WOULD WAKE UP AND NOT KNOW IF YOU FUCKING GOT YOUR HEAD BLOWN OFF OR SOME SHIT! EVERY SINGLE MINUTE OF THE MOTHERFUCKING DAY I THOUGHT THE WORST HAD HAPPENED!" 

Suddenly, Mickey doubled over, the thought too painful to bear. He was dizzy, the image of Ian Gallagher, HIS Gallagher, on an army stretcher made him want to hurl. 

"WHAT THE FUCK MICKEY?!" Ian screamed, seething. "You think you can just show up here and expect everything to be okay?! Those days are over. You BROKE me. I was a shell of a person when I left, and not even the army could help put me back together." Ian admitted, not realizing the significance of what he was saying. 

"Do you expect me to fucking forgive you? That everything will go back to the way it used to be?" The redhead's mask of indifference finally broke. He had donned it the second he got off the bus to be greeted with Mickey Milkovich sitting there waiting for him. He used it to protect himself from the hurt and rejection that he had tried so hard to suppress. 

Mickey looked up at him, desperation evident in his blue eyes. "D-Don't."

Don't. The last word Mickey had said to Ian before he took off on a suicide mission. The same word that finished the breakdown process of Ian Gallagher. The same fucking word that was tugging at Ian's heartstrings yet again. 

"Mickey, don't do this," Ian sighed, using the same exact words as he had on the day of Mickey's wedding. He couldn't handle this. A few more minutes and Mickey would once again reclaim his heart. Truthfully though, the Milkovich never lost it. 

"Gallagher..." Mickey began, tone pleading. 

Ian cut him off, "No, Mickey. Stop. I'm not doing this. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you, CRY over you. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired. I'm fucking worn out. All you do is hurt me. You fucking tear me apart and treat me as your plaything. Fucking guess what?! I'M A MOTHERFUCKING HUMAN BEING!"

Ian was panting, all his bottled-up emotions spilling out. God damn Mickey Milkovich, the dirt-caked, terrified, and douchebag of a guy standing in front of him. 

"And you're the best person I've ever known, and I WON'T lose you." Mickey declared, grabbing Ian by his collar. He smashed their lips together, the need and desire overpowering his once somewhat rational mind. He could feel Ian attempting to pull away, struggling to escape Mickey once again. He wouldn't let him, not this time, not ever. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's torso, pulling the redhead to him and gripping his waist with an iron hold. 

They finally broke apart, and Mickey looked up into Ian's sad eyes. 

"I'll give you one last chance," Ian wheezed, "but on one condition."

Before he could finish, Mickey cut him off. "Shut up. I love you. I fucking love you, okay?" He announced, knowing exactly what Ian was asking for. 

Ian smirked, "Damn Mick, you being all needy really gets me going."

Mickey punched him in the shoulder, much harder than was necessary. "Fuck you, this conversation isn't over yet. You ever fucking leave me again Gallagher, even for a motherfucking second, I'll kill you. Get it?" The dark-haired boy's voice softened, "Now fucking say it back."

Ian rolled his eyes, "I think Fiona would kill me before you would even get the chance to. Yeah yeah, I get it," he paused, all of his emotions sneaking their way into his voice, "I love you too, Mick."

Mickey smiled up at his Gallagher, everything they had ever been through led up to that moment. He opened his mouth and growled in a lustful tone, "Now get the fuck on me, Firecrotch."


End file.
